


i remember you were incredible

by americandy



Category: The Great Gatsby (2013)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-10
Updated: 2013-06-10
Packaged: 2017-12-14 14:11:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/837776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/americandy/pseuds/americandy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nick and Jay meet in a different time, a different place, and under a different set of circumstances.</p>
            </blockquote>





	i remember you were incredible

I've wondered about other boys for years but I always rationalized those thoughts as mere nuisances that come with puberty, growing up and wanting to find myself. I never paid those thoughts any mind... until friday night. 

I went out to a terrible club with terrible music and terrible people and the one not terrible person in the whole place seemed to have found me. He had a buttercup yellow sweater on and he wouldn't stop looking at me. As my life was going absolutely nowhere I made the executive decision to not stop looking right back at him.

It was like magic, he sidled up to me within minutes and bought me a drink and made me laugh. His parents are good people, he says, but they're plain. He goes to places like this sometimes, to escape. To be able to appreciate the stifling simplicity. I liked the fact that he immediately valued my opinion enough to justify himself to me. 

Anyway, he bought me cognacs and laughed at the things I had to say and made fun of my hair, parted just so (I have a thing about my hair... I've parted it on the left since childhood. It kind of makes me feel grounded).

His tan skin radiated heat and he had a smart smile and I remember the exact moment I decided I wanted to kiss him. I braced a hand on his hip and whispered in his ear to enquire about having a cigarette and he said sure so we wandered out of the club and leaned against its brick exterior like we really were cool people.

"What's your name?" I asked him.

"James. James Gatz." He told me this without looking at me... It seemed like a lie more than it did truth. 

"Really?" I questioned, with what I'm positive was an annoying smirk of disbelief on my face.

Exhasperatedly he assured me it certainly was, he just wasn't too fond of it. 

"Why, I think it's a fine name! It just needs a little something... what about 'James Gatz: the coolest of cats'?" I cringed internally. Not my best phoenetic accomplishment. He smiled at my stupid joke and it was like the sun finally came out from behind the clouds. It seemed like a smile I was undeniably familiar with.

"My name is Nick, and this is going to sound mental, but I feel like I know you." He trailed a hand down the center of my chest, watching it on its way down. Upon reaching my belt, he looked back up at me.

"Nick --" he addressed me, "you do, in fact, sound mental, but I don't really mind. I've been looking for someone who knows me, because... I really don't."

If it had been anyone else I wouldn't have known how to respond. I leaned in and kissed him, warm and slow, and he dropped his cigarette. Pulling away from me with a look of minute dismay toward the cigarette, he bent down to pick it up. I stopped him halfway before passing my cigarette into his fingers, holding them... holding him, for a moment. "James Gatz, why don't you and I get to know you together?"

The dismay in his eyes changed quietly into amusement and he nodded his head in agreement.

I -- Or should I say -- We learned a lot of things that night. James Gatz likes to be kissed hard. James Gatz likes to bite harder. James Gatz finds early 2000s era Saturday Night Lives hilarious. James Gatz loves my dog, Persephone. James Gatz can find himself (can try to, anyway) with me.


End file.
